


Fuck Off Jack.

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Im not sure if this is underage, M/M, Omorashi, i only got back into creepy pastas and remembered what i shipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: Jack is a perv lmao.





	Fuck Off Jack.

Jack always liked to play with who he called the 'mortals', but was the black haired boy under him even a human? Was he anywhere near one? Jack couldn't care less as he bruised the others wrists with his strong grip, making bright red marks on Jeff's pale skin. The two were in the middle of what you could say was no where, it was late in the night and the black haired killer certainly didn't wanna be there, trapped under the grasp of a kidney hungry psycho, especially when he had to piss.

The game Jack likes to play the most is when the 'mortal' needs to urinate, keeping them from being unable to do so seems to anger or even embarrass them. Jeff wasnt the kind of person to show a lot of emotion, but when it came to being desperate to piss he'd surely make a scene. "Get off of me or I'll fucking kill you," The boy under the other said this sternly and then spat in Jack's face . 

Jack wiped the saliva off and made a muffled grunt from under his mask. Yet he still knew Jeff couldn't hurt him, he dropped his knife while running so, did his words truly matter? The black haired killer was now fidgeting a bit, hoping this wouldn't fuck his schedule up to badly. He didn't have to pee all that much but it was still a bother. Jeff's body was begging him to go, he was still angry at the bigger man above him, and Jeff couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't dead yet. 

When Jack played these games, he almost never killed them unless they bitched to much or they tried to hurt him. Most of these games were very intimate to him, besides being a kidney eating, blood loving killer, Jack was also a sexual deviant and a pervert. He liked being a tease to the mortals, and it didn't take long for this certain one to get fussy. 

Jeff was pissed as his bladder began to pulsate, in the middle of this empty field, under the moon with Jack. The black haired boy then let out a small grunt and moan when the man above him began tracing the outside of his bladder bulge with one slender finger. Jack knew Jeff was beginning to submit, this was the best part, other than when they soak themselves. Jeff was taking shallow breaths, trying to focus on anything else but the hot liquid bubbling inside his abdomen begging to be let out. Jack was half hard, he usually felt nothing, but this was a special moment for him, arousal was something the man cherished. If only he could only get this more often.

Jeff was struggling and trying to get away before he exploded, he was so close, Yet Jack's grip never loosened. The black haired boy whimpered when he began to leak a bit, making a small wet spot on his dark grey sweats. The scene of a blushing, desperate boy made Jack even more aroused, the sight was something he wouldn't forget. 

It only made him happier when the piss started to gush out of Jeff's cock, soaking into his own pants. The black haired boy couldnt believe he just pissed himself. Jeff turned his face to the side trying to hide himself, still wet and sticky. Jack then got off of this pathetic display and disappeared into the trees.


End file.
